Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) is requesting $4.6 million over the next three years in the form of a Cancer Center Support Grant application. The CSHL is directed by Dr. James D. Watson with the very able assistance of Dr. Richard J. Robert, Assistant Director for Research. The CSHL Cancer Center includes four program areas: Oncogenes, Tumor Viruses, Gene Expression and Structure, and twelve shared resources plus administration, leadership and development funds. This is an outstanding basic science cancer center with visionary leadership and productive, and dedicated scientists. This laboratory has served as a resource for many of the accomplished molecular biology promgrams in other cancer center and research institutions around the country. The CSHL is truly committed to basic biological research and are visibly involved in understanding cancer. The influence of this program extend well beyond the limits of its campus. Approval is recommended with high enthusiasm for this new cancer center support grant application.